


Impressionable To Trouble

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Humor, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: She watched her children play in the yard with a pleasant smile. It’d felt like years since she finally had a chance to sit and relax, no worrying about wars and centuries-old-enemies. Her eyes narrowed as she called, “Io:nhiòte, remember to stay close to Haytham and Kaniehtí:io.”Her youngest daughter turned, a big smile etched onto her face. “Yes, Istá!” Io:nhiòte took her siblings hands and tugged them along to the edge of the homestead grounds, joining the other children. They were all playing and laughing in a matter of moments.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Impressionable To Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> True Story, once my brother and I got into a fight like this...and I did indeed, kick his ass.

She watched her children play in the yard with a pleasant smile. It’d felt like years since she finally had a chance to sit and relax, no worrying about wars and centuries-old-enemies. Her eyes narrowed as she called, “Io:nhiòte, remember to stay close to Haytham and Kaniehtí:io.”

Her youngest daughter turned, a big smile etched onto her face. “Yes, Istá!” Io:nhiòte took her siblings hands and tugged them along to the edge of the homestead grounds, joining the other children. They were all playing and laughing in a matter of moments.

She huffed a quiet laugh. “Precious kids.” Inhaling deeply, she reclined in the chair and shut her eyes.

For a while she drifted in and out when she felt something standing next to her; cracking an eye open, she was greeted by her smiling husband. “Good afternoon, (Y/N).”

She matched his grin. “Afternoon yourself, _handsome_.” He rolled his eyes at her. “Did you just get back, Ratonhnhaké:ton?”

He knelt down and took a seat in front of her chair, back pressed up against her legs. “Mhm. Stopped at the inn and talked to Ollie about a new trade route.” He answered, resting his head in her lap. “The children are playing in the dirt.” Connor remarked, sounding rather unimpressed.

(Y/N) snorted. “ _They’re kids, darling_. _That’s what they do_.” She grimaced. “I just hope they don’t _eat_ any.”

A rare laugh escaped him, and he looked at her. “I don’t think our kids will put dirt in their mouths, Ehnita.”

She couldn’t help but scoff and cup his face in her hands. “ _Oh please_ , kids are impressionable by everything. One of them puts dirt in their mouth and soon all—”

“ _Mother_!” At the sound of their oldest children’s voices, the two immediately sat up, (Y/N) helping Connor to his feet. Haytham and Kaniehtí:io skidded to a stop, pointing behind them. “It’s Io:nhiòte! She’s—trouble!”

Her eyes went wide and (Y/N) made a mad dash to where she last saw the kids, Connor, and her other children hot on her heels. Apprehension bled through her, all the worst thoughts running through her mind. “ _Io:nhiòte_!” she cried through her panic and as she came around the bend, her jaw dropped.

Connor had to slow down before he ran into her and his eyes went wide as he caught sight of his youngest daughter holding one of the other boys in a headlock. “Io:nhiòte! What are you doing!”

Their daughter glanced up at them with a gleam in her eye. “He bet me _I_ couldn’t beat _him_ in a fight because _I_ was a _girl_!”

Her husband was starting over to them. “Let that boy go. You are better than—”

“ _You kick his ass, Io:nhiòte_!”

He spun around to face his wife, eyes wide and sputtered, **“(Y/N)?!”**

She ignored her husband, cupping her hands around her mouth to call louder, “ _You kick that little shit’s ass and show him who’s boss, Io:nhiòte Kenway_!” Her daughter’s smile grew a mile long.

Haytham and Kaniehtí:io appeared by her side and her son yelled, “ _Yeah, what mother said! Kick that little shit’s ass, Io:nhiòte_!”

Connor pointed at his son. “ **Hey! Just because your mother said that doesn’t mean you can say that!** ”

They cackled at their father and little Io:nhiòte simply grinned and threw the two of them into the dirt, yelling, “ ** _Say uncle you little shit_**!”

**“Io:nhiòte! No!”**

_“I told you darling, impressionable!”_

**“(Y/N)! NO!”**


End file.
